Fames Ludos
by Hyaczi
Summary: This is what happened after Mockingjay. Katniss tells the tale of what happened after Coin and Snow's death...
1. The Capitol Games

Fames Ludos

I walked to the town square, ready to watch the final Hunger Games. Only this time it was with the Capitol children. I watched the screen, like I usually would before the 74th Hunger Games reaping. I saw a girl, who was 12 with long blonde hair. It brought a tear to my eye as I thought of my Little Duck. Prim. I should have been there for her. However I was fighting instead. But I remembered Mum's reassuring words –  
"Katniss, not only we're you fighting to save everyone, but you were fighting for your family. Defending Prim. You volunteered so she would stay alive. Then you fought to keep her alive. You were always with Primrose. Now she will always be with you."

I felt a hand slip into mine; I turned round and saw Peeta. He had changed so much after the Capitol beating. He became his old self, but "glowed" more. The only bad thing about him was the flashbacks and memories.

"All your hard work really paid off," he joked. I managed to produce a small smile. "Don't worry, Katniss. After this everything will be alright."

We watched together as 24 pathetic kids between the ages of 12 and 18 rose from the ground and were around the Cornucopia.

13 people had died in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. I could tell this was going to be short.

"Peeta, can we go see my mother?" I asked. "We can watch the 'Capitol Games' later."

"Sure. We just have to stop off at the bakery first," he replied.

We walked through our make-shift village that was forever growing. Survivors from other Districts came to live in our town. We decided we would go back to the way it was and live in towns which were in districts. There are now 4 districts and no Capitol. Just me and my team helping run the country of Panem. I and Peeta live in the town where District 12 was, along with the survivors of the "D12 Bombing", some of the Capitol residents that were on my side and other people from different districts.

After the death of Snow and Coin, it was up to me to decide whether or not the "Capitol Games" should be shown as it was a 7 against 2 for it to be shown. Originally, it was Coin's choice, but after I, uh, killed her, I had to decide. Because I was put under so much pressure, I remembered my time in the Hunger Games. Trying to survive and not knowing what was to come. So I said yes. They should know what it was like for the past 75 years knowing you were going to die at some point in time, just for their entertainment.

I tried not to think about it as we walked past the Town Hall.

"You okay?" Peeta asked. "You look distraught!"

"I'm just...thinking and remembering." I replied.

Thinking about the past and the future and remembering the pain and suffering…


	2. The Cake that Symbolizes tomorrow

**Chapter two – The Cake that Symbolizes tomorrow**

We walked towards Peeta's bakery – The Mellark Family Bakery. Peeta copes so well without his family. If I were him I would break down in tears every time I step into the bakery.

As we walked inside I could smell bread, freshly baked. I saw bakers making and selling, and buyers smiling and talking. Peeta led me behind the counter and into the kitchen where I saw a big white box.

"May I?" I asked. I was always curious. When I saw a big white box, it meant Peeta's latest creation.

He just smiled, and replied, "Go on, look!"

I opened it and saw an _immense_ cake. It was plastered with layers of icing and a figure with a long brown braid, a bow and arrows stood in the middle. I looked up at Peeta. Not only did I see the beautiful blue eyes I see every day, but all the other bakers were looking at the cake too. Peeta had _obviously_ kept this a secret from everyone else.

"Is that..?" I asked.

"Yep, it's the beautiful Mockingjay." Peeta responded.

"But why?" I inquired.

"We all decided that tomorrow, we will make it an important day – symbolizing the freedom we have regained." Peeta informed me. "So, we're gonna have a party!"

Everyone around me cheered and clapped. I stood there. _Poker faced_. I didn't know how to react. Was I meant to be happy for our freedom from the Games? Or was I meant to be sad that we are celebrating _fighting_?  
I suppose I just had to wait and see.

We finally got to my mother's house. As we walked in, a survivor from District 11 was coming out. By the looks of him, Mother was changing the bandage on his hand.

"Goodbye Luka!" shouted Mother.

Luka turned round, smiled and waved.

"Your mother," he said "is the doctor from heaven. Enjoy the corn!"

I smiled and thanked him. Peeta turned to me and we walked into the house.

"Now what can I do fo-," Mother said, realising it was me and Peeta. "Oh, Katniss! How wonderful to see you! I thought you would be in the Town Hall, watching the…urm…_Games_."

"We were watching it earlier, but we went round to the bakery to see _the cake_." Peeta answered

Mother looked and me. "Oh, so you know?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "So let's get ready to party!" I exclaimed. I only wish some of my _late _friends were coming…

**A/N – Second chapter! Thank you for the reviews for the first Chapter! Enjoy reading Fames Ludos, and remember – Tick Tock, FIRE IS CATCHING!**


	3. And They Thought We Were Cruel

**A/N - Sorry 'bout the lateness! Haha, sorry, I have a severe case of writer's block! I'll try make this long! Also I had exams, but Christmas Holidays soon though ^.^**

Chapter 3  
And they think we're cruel?!

I went upstairs to get dressed. It might be a year after the rebellion, but I thought I was going to cry. There were so many beautifully designed dresses around me, but Cinna wasn't. He had taught me a lot. He was my best friend. Thoughts at the back of my mind were whispering "Cinna wouldn't want to see his girl on fire be put out by tears."

I was walking down the stairs and I froze. All I could here was one voice. That one voice, coached me. That one voice was…  
"EFFIE!" I shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"Oh darling," she said with that Capitol accent. "You can't have a party without a party planner."  
Ah, no wonder everything was so precise.  
"And I've also come to see Haymitch…" she whispered. I _knew_ there was something going on with them.

We gathered to the town hall, where I saw a stage.  
*FLASH BACK* ~ "Now, ladies first!" She digs her hand through the folded pieces of paper which held our destiny. She mixes up the papers and finally she pulls out a piece of paper.  
This pink haired Capitol lady spoke clearly into the microphone.  
"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" *FLASH BACK OVER*

Bored. That's what I am. Although it's interesting to hear what the survivors have to say, I'm still quite bored.

It eventually comes to my turn to speak. I'm not much of a speech person but I gave it my best shot:  
"Thank you all for coming. This past year has been quite successful. We now live in freedom. The Capitol Games that are being held are the last Games ever.  
Being here without the ones we love is heartbreaking, I understand. But we will continue the legacy tell the world what happened.  
So, uh, thanks and you are very welcome to food and Games."

I didn't know what else to say. When I came down, Effie, Haymitch and Peeta were being supportive. Just as the normally would.

Food was spread out everywhere inside. There were beautiful pastries that Peeta had made, and a good variety of meat which I had hunted.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round. There he was. Gale.  
"Hey Catnip," he said. Wow, I hadn't seen Gale for a year. Life was different. "How's it going? Beautiful speech by the way."  
He was here the whole time?! I looked round. Everyone was smiling. Even Peeta. THEY KNEW HE WAS HERE?!  
"Happy Freedom, my love. This is the surprise," Peeta whispered. Wow, Peeta allowed this?

I talked to Gale about life in District 2.  
"How's this fancy job?" I asked.  
"It's alright. Mariel doesn't like it though. I hardly get to see her," he replied. Mariel? Who's Mariel?  
"Mariel? Is she your wife?" I looked at him sternly.  
"No, Katniss. She's my fiancé. I wouldn't want to get married without you being there. To tell the truth, it was hard. Moving to a new district, and moving on from you. Things were hectic. People were asking me how you were. I couldn't take it. Everything reminded me of you. I couldn't even hunt for 2weeks without crying. Then I met Mariel. She wasn't crazy to ask me questions. She listened. As much as I love her, I think somewhere in my heart, your still there."  
I looked at him. Was he telling the truth? Yes, he had that glimmer in his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry.  
Words pushed their way out of my lips. "I'm happy for you, Gale."  
We talked more and I told him about me and Peeta. When he talked, the words were choked.

When I woke up, Haymitch called and told me to come to the Hall.

I legged it to the Town Hall, to find a bunch of letters from Capitol parents, asking us to stop the Games! If we sent them a letter, we'd have our tongues cut off and became avoxes, or worse… executed. It had only been a day, yet they were complaining.  
"Try suffering for 75 years," I mumbled.  
"What's that, Katniss?" Haymitch asked.  
"I said 'Try suffering for 75 years'. These people are complaining after one day, yet we have been for 75 years!" I replied.  
"Well, in the past day, only 5 people have died," said Plutarch.  
I was surprised. 19 people left… I took back what I said about these Games being short.  
"Let me see..." I said.  
We sat down and watched the Games.  
CT: "Welcome back, one and all to these very special Captiol Games! I'm Cladius Templesmith, host of all games and I'm joined by the man himself, Ceaseeeerr Flickerman!"  
The crowd roared with excitement. I guess this meant they were still enjoying their gruelling game, even though their own people were fighting.

Days went by and lots of the Tributes were getting lots of gifts. Tributes had managed to survive much longer than expected, but there were the final 5 now. I suppose these children had never have to survive on their own – always living the luxurious life. Lots of sponsers had sent more food, or more water, but most of them died of natural cause.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, I am shipping Heffie in the fan fic, 'cause why not? **


End file.
